Mermaid
by Euran Enzan
Summary: Dos fidelidades, a su dios y a su salvador, una triste realidad (basado en el manga y el cuento de "the little mermaid")


**Mientras me preparaba para leer el ****_Decamerón_**** de Boccaccio,****_ Saint Seiya_**** se ha vuelto a cruzar en mi camino (nótese que le hecho la culpa al anime) el punto es que ví, con mi prima Cris y nuestra sobrina, la película de la ****_Sirenita_****, como una epifanía ligue ****_SS_**** y ****_Little Mermaid_****... y decidí hacer un drabble donde la Sirenita sea la protagonista... aclaro que me refiero a Tethys  
**

Tethys siempre pensó que su Dios Poseidón era el ser más importante en su vida, hasta que conoció a un pequeño niño, este pequeño de hermosos ojos verdeazulados la libero de una red y regreso al mar, era un niño mortal con un escaso cosmo... que al cabo de unos meses se volvió el avatar de su señor. Ella por voluntad propia hizo lo mismo que muchos adultos, fuesen peces, pulpos, tiburones, ballenas, etc.; todos tomaron forma humana, pero ella era la burla de todos, no solo por ser hembra sino por ser una niña.

Era débil pero se esforzaba, en uno de sus entrenamientos conoció a Dragon del Mar, un joven que parecía tener mil rencores en su corazón, y ni una pizca de fidelidad al Poseidón; pero fue ese hombre loco quién la reconoció y entrenó en combate cuerpo a cuerpo... se volvió como un hermano mayor, alguien admirable y cuestionable.

-¿Amas a nuestro señor Poseidón?- le pregunto al cumplir los 13, Kanon solo me vió y negó- ¿lo traicionarías?- esta vez la mirada de Kanon se volvió analitica

-Si, lo haría sin dudar- le contesta con voz calma- si encontrará algo que me hiciese hacerlo, no lo dudaría en traicionar- Tethys observa sus manos, pequeñas y fragiles, como toda ella

-¿lo matarías?- Kanon me revuelve el cabello

-Tethys... jamás mataría a Julián, es solo un niño mimado- le dice, lo veo sorprendida- y me sería imposible matar a Poseidón, es un Dios, al fin de cuentas- yo solo puede asentir sonrojada

Prometió no lastimarlo, pero ¿su traición no es una herida?, lo ví atravesarse entre Athena y nuestro señor, lo ví caer casi muerto y ví como sellaban a Poseidón, dejandonos solo a nosotros 4 (solo que Sorrento esta lejos de aquí, y confió en que se librará de esta), la herida de Kanon parecía mortal por lo que me dirijí a Julián, es solo un humano... justo como todos las marinas que murieron protegiendo un pilar, humanos en un reino que no les corresponde. Tomó al chico y me dirijo a la superficie, por lo menos él debe seguir viviendo.

Al dejarlo en la costa le sonrió, su expresión es calma y dulce, siempre a sido un humano muy bello, es alguien adorable... fue mi señor y al mismo tiempo no lo fue, pero la fidelidad que siento por él es mayor a la que siento por el señor Poseidón, si Julián me hubiese visto alguna vez, hubiera sido la creatura más feliz del mundo, pero me alegra haber dejado todo por él... incluso la vida misma, quizás en otra vida... pudiera estar junto a él.

Mientras me alejo de él, pues no pienso morir cerca de Julián, recuerdo una cuento que Baian me contó, al final decía algo como "y la sirenita se volvió espuma de mar", aunque en este caso sería... un simpre pez...

**Bueno, ya eso es todo, acepto todo tipo de cometarios, los que sean agresivos hacia mi persona o mi manera de escribir, serán ignorados totalmente, evitemos problemas demonos consejos sanos. Me gusta mucho la serie, y amo emparejar a todos por todos, aunque como es de esperar tengo mis parejas preferidas, por lo que tiendo a irme con una. Por otro lado, he notado que muchos emparejan a Tethys con Kanon (lo cual no me molesta, pero no me gusta por mi ética anticuada: vamos, la rubia es menor de edad 16 y Kanon 28 hasta podría ser su padre ****precoz, sí ****sería de los 12 [y conozco a un tipo que a los 11 salió con hijo], pero su padre, mi ética es molesta y me dice NO) Por otro lado emparejo a Kanon con otro tres tipos (Saga [si twincest], Radamanthys [enemigos-amantes, suena candente] y Poseidón [si leyeron bien Poseidón, y no, nada Julián]) **

**Ya, ci leggiamo dopo, muack muack**


End file.
